Code Geass: Returned
by HeadinSpace
Summary: The desecration of Lelouch's grave. Two years later, a certain girl wakes up in an abandoned laboratory, and is told she was brought back to life in the very spot where she woke up. She has no memories, and decides to enroll in Ashford Academy. Visions haunt her of her past, which she gradually comes to understand. Instead of being called Luluko, it's Leluchia!
1. Chapter 1

"She's perfect." A harsh voice rang in her ears, piercing the folds of black that enveloped the girl. She couldn't think clearly, her head was wrapped in a thick fog of black. Groggily, she just barely registered the voice, and listened to it desperately. The person speaking sounded like a man, and he continued to talk to himself. "Far better than my other experiment. A complete success. Now I can go knowing this is complete." Her stroked her hair, admiring her form. She had unkempt and disheveled long black hair, and a graceful figure. Her skin was pale, and even though they were closed, she had the most striking violet eyes, that seemed to conceal intelligence, cleverness, and much more in them. The man held her hand for a second, and said, "You can hear me, can't you? When you truly wake up, my daughter will take care of you." He left her and there was the scraping of a door closing, and silence reigned. The girl tried to pull her eyelids open, but couldn't, and soon afterwards fell into an abyss of night.

Two years later, there was a gasp and the same girl surged up into a sitting position, hair and eyes wild. She was in a room without windows and an incredibly high ceiling. Metal cabinets stood here and there, seemingly empty, and one had been left open. Wires were strewn across the fire, hooked to the table that she sat upon. Noting she was dressed in hospital robe, she gingerly stepped onto the floor and walked to the door that stood in the corner of the room, not bothering to search the cabinets as she had rendered them unnecessary. The door opened with slight resistance, and the girl figured it hadn't been opened in a while. _Why not? _She wondered. _Why am I here in the first place? _The girl looked down a long corridor, and after assured both sides were safe, she stepped out, then proceeded to tentatively walk down the hall where it stretched to the right side. It was dim, since the only light that filtered through the hallway was through high up windows that were more like vent holes, they were that minuscule. She strolled at a leisure pace for quite some time, finding no exits.

Suddenly and soundlessly, a hand tapped on her shoulder. She jumped. A woman stood in the space behind her. She was brown haired with electrifying blue eyes. There was a somehow anciently beautiful air to her. "Who are you?" She asked. Her voice came out cool and inhibited. The woman smiled. "Aren't you demanding? I am Sharon Kingsley. Wouldn't a better question be, 'who exactly are you yourself?'" Sharon replied casually.

"Me? I am obviously-" The girl cut off mid-sentence. She thought back to the last time her name was spoken. There wasn't anything she could recall. She grasped around her head desperately for a memory, any memory, but found nothing to her increasing alarm. Keeping a neutral face, she asked Sharon, "And you know?"

She smiled. "You are Leluchia. I don't know anything else, sorry."

Leluchia blinked. "Huh?"

"Would you like an explanation? Let's chat as we go back to my room." They started to go back the other way, and a look of reminiscence filled her eyes. "Where to begin..."

**Did you like it? I thought of this today while I was eating breakfast. Well, don't expect another update until after two weeks at least. FCAT is around the corner for me! Next week! The peer pressure is killing me. Study, study, study! Thank god this is my last year of FCAT. I. Must. Get. Fives. Last year I had all fives and a six (the highest is six, so I'm proud) and I plan to keep that record, thank you. Besides that, this story is plainly about Luluko, but Lelouch being as cool as he is, I decided that he needed a better girl name. So, Leluchia! I'm pondering whether to make Kallen a boy, to give Suzaku some competition. I don't think so, though. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon sighed. "Well, I shall start at the beginning."

"I was born a noblewoman, raised in a world of profit and perfection. My family got along quite nicely. They were loyal to each other and cherished each other."

"That is why my father was absolutely devastated when she died."

"We spent many days and nights grieving. My father locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out for weeks, sometimes months, at a time. One night I decided to see what he was doing in there, so I borrowed I key from the family head butler, and went in to wait and see. I hid underneath the bed and waited for him. When he did, he opened his closet and pulled out a bulky box that seemed big enough to hold a person. He opened up the box, and what I saw _was quite literally a person. _I saw my mother's corpse, dead and lifeless in that. Just imagine, such a young little girl finding her father to be hauling around a body. Her mother's body, at that. I know this sounds like something out of a novel, but I assure you, these events did take place. Anyways, as soon as he went to sleep (hours later) I ran out and went to my room. I decided to run away from home and began packing. Once I had stuffed everything I could into a suitcase, I opened my door, prepared to vanish into the night. However, there was a certain someone waiting, I think you can guess who."

"My father was waiting. He had known I was there and was determined not to lose his daughter since he had already lost a wife," Sharon's voice grew shaky. _  
_

"He dragged me into his room and tied me down. It was then I learned of his mad nature, for he had all his time been making experiments on how to revive the dead. They seemed to have little progress, and he took blood samples from me, and made disgusting concoctions. However, after many days and nights, he had given up. I was relieved, thinking he would free me, but alas, he gained a new mission: to find the secret of immortality. And so, I became his test subject. He made me drink different vials of fluids day after day. Sometimes it caused me excruciating pain, others absolutely nothing, and he never seemed satisfied. One day, he seemed to have a breakthrough, and it looked as if it worked. But as it turned out, it only slowed down the aging process, not stopped it. My father was frustrated, tired. We had both consumed the liquid, and we had lived long, but he was still not satisfied. My father gave up hope and stopped. For a while he drifted on without purpose, and during that time I had managed to convince him to stop my violent treatment and became his assistant. Then he heard of some kind of code or whatnot, I forget, it has been so long. But he eagerly resumed his experimentation. I was quite grateful he did not include me in them."

"And then he brought in a coffin."

"He shut himself in a wing of this godforsaken place with who ever was in that coffin for a good many years. I don't know how he got along for that time, but when he was done, he showed me a dark haired, violet eyed girl and said, 'Take care of this girl. When she wakes up, take care of her for some time still. Then let her go to the school you did when you were young, when it had just been founded. The school is different now, but both of you have been there before and she will get along nicely there, even though she will have no recollection of doing so.' He then brought his face close to mine and threatened, 'If you do not do this, or hurt her in any way, well then my daughter, complications will arise.' I was scared, and watched over the girl as instructed, while he left and disappeared into the world."

"So this brings you to date, miss Leluchia," Sharon concluded. "Here we are."

Leluchia blinked in confusion, head reeling. However, she quickly recovered. "So answer me this, Sharon," she questioned, "Your father brought me back from the grave?"

Sharon smiled. "Yes and no. You were in a coma, you had never really died. As my father explained to me shortly before he left, you had been stabbed. It had missed your heart though, and you did not die by some miracle, then you fell into a comatose. My father brought you back from the coma and then sent you into another unconscious state of hibernation. It lasted for a year and now you are awake. He also, as I understand, gave you uncanny physical strength. You can test that later. For, now, let us get you cleaned up."

Sharon led Leluchia into a plain room, and she gave her a shower, washed her hair, and gave her clothes. They spent a day thoroughly going through plans and preparing for where Leluchia should go. It was decided she would attend Ashford Academy, and find a place to stay in the city. Leluchia received a fair amount of money and left the next day. The laboratory had been in a mountain, and it was difficult to secure a ride to the city, but they succeeded, and Sharon rushed Leluchia away, saying she had business to attended to.

Sharon smiled as she watched the girl go. In their conversations, she had steeled her will and was determined to find out more about herself. Leluchia was a good girl, and deserved to recover her memories. Perhaps Sharon should have added the little detail that Leluchia had been the opposite gender before her father's experiments. _Oh__ well, _she thought. _What's done is done. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out. Fufu. One develops a curious sense of humor after being alive so long. _Sharon giggled. She then thought back to another conversation with the young girl. "You consumed the liquid which slowed aging. How old are you really?" Leluchia had asked. "It's rude to ask a lady her age, child," Sharon had scolded teasingly. As Sharon though back, a strange look came upon her face. Any onlooker would have been alarmed. She giggled once again. _If only the girl knew. _Sharon Kingsley had lived a long time, an old woman concealed in a young body. She was - in fact - well over two hundred years old. She smiled. and began speaking aloud. "I have lived so, so long. Humans were not meant to live like me. So I curse you father. I curse your name and your existence, and I have decided to annihilate this treasured laboratory of yours. It will infuriate you, no? You will be over yourself with rage." Sharon stood deep in the heart of the laboratory, laughing manically. A glistening, polished button was on the single counter in front of her. Next to it lay an ornately carved box, with wood of the deepest brown oak. Sharon shamed her hand down on the button. Years of carefully positioned explosives set off, and they slowly closed in to the heart, where Sharon stood. It seemed to take forever to Sharon, who was growing impatient with the far of explosions. The sounds grew louder as she opened the box with utmost care, carefully lifting out a blade.

The dagger had an incredibly sharp edge that practically glowed, it was polished to perfection, and curved beautifully. There were no abrupt rough edges as one would find on normal tool of sorts. Sharon admired the knife, turning it over in her hands. The sounds of the explosions were dangerously close now, and she could feel the heat radiating through the walls around her. Smiling, Sharon lifted the dagger to her neck.

"And I curse you most of all father," she said hysterically, "for over the years infecting me with your madness as well." She laughed and swayed. "When I go to hell - oh, I'll be going all right - I'll be there smiling, waiting for you," Sharon said quietly, in barely a whisper. The walls around her violently detonated and erupted in flames. At the same moment, she drew the dagger across he bare neck, and a gushing waterfall of crimson poured out. Sharon Kingsley's two hundred year old life came to an abrupt end this way.

Leluchia looked at the passing countryside. She had found transportation with a curtious old widow who had been driving to the city. She had even offered Leluchia lodging for housework, and Leluchia intended to stay at least untill she could make any money. An idea had come to her in the backseat of the car, and she toyed around with doing the business of gambling. Leluchia did not look back to see a far off, small looking explosion at the base of a mountain that had once been a laboratory.


End file.
